


Something more...?

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Toph wants Sokka, but he has Zuko... maybe if she does it right she can have both.





	

“I have a proposition for you,”  
Those where the words out of Toph's mouth when she had rounded the corner catching Sokka and Zuko kissing. Zuko for his part tried not to blush or stutter, Sokka just laughed.  
“And what is that Toph?”  
Toph smiles the most shit eating grin that Zuko has ever seen, he swallows.   
“I want to watch you Fuck Zuko.”  
Zuko who’s face was starting to come back to it’s normal shade of color choked on his spit and turned red as a tomato. Sokka just sighed.  
“What have we said about the bluntness Toph. And what is in it for… i don’t know Zuko.”  
Zuko shrieks, “Me… don’t tell me you are actually considering this.”  
Sokka shrugged his shoulders, “She’s actually asked me before.”  
Zuko whimpers before barring his head into Sokka’s neck.  
“I’ll pretend to be the perfect girlfriend for that family matter that he has been dreading. We all know that Sokka makes a lovely woman but I am an actual woman.”  
Zuko wines, “That means kissing you and stuff…”  
Toph nods her head, “Yeah, can’t be that bad.”  
“I don’t like girls.”  
Toph huffs, “I get it, you're totally Gay, and Sokka is so very Bi. And I love to watch. I mean we could help each other out here.”  
Zuko screws his eyes shut, “i’ll think about it.”  
“At least I didn’t ask to touch. I mean come on. I just was to watch you and Sokka have sex. I mean share your lovely boyfriend.”  
Sokka rolls his eyes, “Toph. One topic at a time.”  
Zuko looks up eyes drifting from one to another, “Share my boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, I mean I want Sokka you want Sokka. Share. I don’t want to have sex with you, just Sokka. I mean I wouldn’t mind fucking you, but hey I’m pretty sure that isn’t what you're in to.”  
Zuko’s face if possible goes even more red, he doesn’t know what to say so he say the first thing that comes to his mind, “I like to be cuddled.”  
Toph raises an eyebrow, “I can do that.”  
“I don’t like to cook.”  
“I am pretty sure that Sokka does that.”  
“No loud noises after nine.”  
Toph smirked, “Are you making rules and conditions for me moving in?”  
Zuko huffed, “That’s what you wanted isn’t it?”  
“I guess I was leading up to that.”  
Sokka smirks and kisses the top of Zuko’s head before wrapping his hand around Toph’s shoulder and pulling her in. He leans down and kisses the top of her head too.  
“Look at my two lovelies getting along, making plans.”  
Toph smiles a soft blush covering her cheeks. Zuko smiles as well, “we're going to need a bigger bed.”


End file.
